First Date Fiasco
by Sauramora
Summary: Shinobu wants to go out on a date. Miyagi messes it up. Miyagi/Shinobu from Junjou Romantica.


**Author: **Saura**  
Title: **First Date Fiasco**  
Pairing: **Miyagi/Shinobu**  
Length: **1.877 words**  
Summary**: Shinobu wants to go out on a date. Miyagi messes it up.**  
Beta:** Solaris Moon**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Junjou Romantica. All copyright goes to Shungiku Nakamura.**  
Author's Notes: **My first Junjou Romantica fanfiction. This story was written as a birthday gift for my sister (happy birthday!). The plot is very simple. Hope you'll like it, and remember to leave a review!

* * *

**First Date Fiasco**

* * *

_**Thursday 09**__**.27 pm. Miyagi's flat.**_

You Miyagi had always enjoyed his carefree and predictable life. He had never expected his lifestyle would change so quickly and abruptly when Shinobu - a child and a man at that - entered his life and they started "going out".

It was a late afternoon when the hammer finally fell. Miyagi and Shinobu were relaxing in the living room, each with a book in his hands.

"I want to go on a date."

Miyagi looked up from his book, frowning slightly. He wasn't sure whether Shinobu really had spoken or if it was just his imagination playing tricks on him. Evil tricks, in fact.

"Did you say something?" he asked softly, just to make sure.

Shinobu's eyes met his, and Miyagi _knew_ this meant trouble. Shinobu had his serious-face on.

"I said: I want to go on a date," he repeated, his voice even.

"Huh?" Miyagi, who was beyond coherent thoughts just stared dumbly at Shinobu.

"A date. D-A-T-E. How many times do I have to repeat myself before you get it, old man?"

Miyagi forced himself to take a few deep breaths, and get himself under control. "Why all of the sudden?"

"It's not all of the sudden. We have never been out on a real date before. We could go out, watch a movie and eat somewhere …"

"We can do all that here at home! I can send for a pizza, and we can eat here and have a good time, ne?" Miyagi tried, hoping that Shinobu would change his mind, but he should have known better …

"PIZZA? HERE? I can't believe you! You are not romantic at ALL!" he cried desperately. He hyperventilated for a minute before composing himself, then gave Miyagi a challenging smirk. "You're not up for it? Too old? Well, if that's how it is, then it can't be helped, can it?"

Miyagi closed his eyes and counted to ten in his head, before answering. He was _not_ old. Or maybe he was _old_ but not too old for a stupid date!

"Fine, let's do that, then, if you are so eager. I don't mind in the slightest." He had to get along in order to save is honour, or what was left of his honour that is. He couldn't keep his head when Shinobu was around, and he couldn't stop the nagging feeling that Shinobu was the one controlling their relationship. _I'm so wrapped around his finger_, Miyagi thought with a sigh.

Shinobu suddenly rose from the couch, collecting his coat and bag from the floor before facing Miyagi with a sweet smile. "Great! Tomorrow then, okay? I'll wait for you at the school gates after classes!" He waved enthusiastically and left the flat.

Miyagi buried his head in his hands. Tomorrow is going to be a very long day.

* * *

_**Friday, 10.12 am**__**. University, Miyagi's office.**_

Miyagi sighed for the 20th time that morning, rubbing his tired eyes. How hadn't he seen this coming? Couples go out together on dates to have a good time, after all. And Shinobu was still young, and needed to go out and have some fun, and who was Miyagi to deny him that?

He had been up late the previous night thinking and planning the date using guide books and catalogues as reference. They would first go see that new Batman movie; the one Shinobu couldn't stop talking about. Then they would eat in a restaurant nearby, chatting about everyday life and enjoying each other's company. Miyagi had, though, been out of ideas after that. What did couples do after? Go by a lake? Amusement park? Or just go home? Miyagi hoped for the latter.

He sighed again. Why was he so inexperienced in the realm of dating, he wished to know. Surely, it couldn't be _that _hard to figure out something –

SMACK!

Miyagi rubbed his assaulted head and turned around, coming eye to eye with the culprit.

"Kamijou! Is that any way to treat your troubled boss?" Miyagi pouted. "You have hurt my delicate feelings."

"Hah! Delicate feelings, sure …" Kamijou said in an irritated voice before returning to his own desk. "If you have finished your pathetic sighing and the pitiful self-pitying, you could _maybe_ try to work a little? Only a suggestion, after all I'm working my butt off here while you're all emotional …"

Miyagi laughed despite himself. "You always manage to get me in a better mood."

"Fine, fine, start working! I actually want to go home _today_," he glanced back at Miyagi before adding: "You shouldn't let you private life interrupt with your job."

Miyagi gave him a smirk. "Says who? Ahhh …" he said dramatically, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Says the assistant professor, who decided it was a good idea to _do it_ in the library, and to top it all, letting his _boss_ clean up their mess." He shook his head.

Kamijou glared at Miyagi. "You'll never forget that, will you?"

"Noooooo, of course not, my dear Kamijou. It's called _blackmail,_" he answered the glare with a smirk. Kamijou returned to his work with an impatient huff.

"What is troubling you anyway, I want to know!" Kamijou mumbled.

"Well…"

"Yes?" Kamijou answered impatiently.

Counterattack time. "Have you been on any dates with that younger boyfriend of yours?"

"Wha-?" A shade of red spread across his cheeks, and Miyagi laughed delightfully. "W-what are t-talking about?"

"You are so cute! No need to blush and get that embarrassed!"

"I'm not embarrassed! And do not _ever_ call me cute again, you hear?"

"Suuuure, everything for you, honey," Miyagi drawled mockingly.

"Don't call me that either or I'll smack your head with this encyclopaedia!"

* * *

_**Friday, **__**5.02 pm, cinema**_

Miyagi couldn't remember the last time he had watched a movie in the cinema; he was too devoted to his work to care about such luxuries, but sitting here, in the cinema, with Shinobu, enjoying a good, exiting movie, had him rethinking his priorities. Only… this movie wasn't Miyagi's cup of tea. It was exiting alright, but contained too much action and blood and no literary value. Was this what young people watched nowadays?

An elbow to his side turned his attention to a smiling Shinobu. "Enjoying your time?"

"It's not that bad." Miyagi answered, not wanting to ruin the younger man's good time. Shinobu's smile only turned into a self-satisfied smirk at Miyagi's last comment, making the older man growl crossly.

_So much for being sensitive. _

"This movie is great, don't you think?" Shinobu continued eagerly. "The Joker is a real maniac, though …"

* * *

_**Friday, 6.34 pm**__**, a street near the cinema**_

"It should be somewhere around here, I'm sure!" exclaimed Miyagi, examining the street with his eyes narrowed. They were searching for the restaurant Miyagi had chosen for the afternoon.

"We have walked up and down this street four times already, and without results," Shinobu answered and crossed his arms. "Are you even sure it's here?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"How? Personally, I have never in my life heard about this restaurant…"

"I read about it in my guide book. It should be here, let's search one more time."

"Let's just ask somebody!"

"No need, no need."

Shinobu grunted angrily, but followed Miyagi anyway.

* * *

_**Friday, 6.44 pm**__**, a street near the cinema**_

"You are driving me nuts! Let's just find a café or something, Miyagi!" Shinobu said before finding a bench to rest on. He sat down, crossing his arms and legs. Miyagi noticed how the younger man's cheeks were flushed from the cold "I don't want to walk more today. And it's freezing cold!"

Miyagi sighed and sat down too, next to the irritated boy. They didn't say anything for a while before Miyagi eventually broke the silence.

"I'm sorry for ruining the date like that." Shinobu stared at him with huge, chocked eyes. "Well?"

Shinobu moved closer and rested his head on the older man's shoulder. "It's alright, I enjoyed my time today," he said with a tiny voice.

Miyagi smiled, finding the young man's flushed face too cute for words. He ruffled the boy's hair affectionately.

"After all," Shinobu continued, this time with a much louder voice. "You haven't been on a date for at least decade, right? You are bound to mess it up, so don't feel bad about it."

"Brat."

* * *

_**Friday, 11.56 pm**__**. Miyagi's flat.**_

Miyagi followed Shinobu into the flat and closed the door behind him. He was very pleased with how the day had turned out – even with the restaurant fiasco. They had in desperation ended up in a very small restaurant, and the evening had processed nicely. He had been reluctant to go on this date, but he had to admit the fact that it had been rather enjoyable.

"I want to see your book, Miyagi," Shinobu spoke up before unbuttoning his coat. His face was still slightly red from the chilly weather. "And it so typical of you to _read _about things, instead of just _asking_ people."

Miyagi just laughed. He slid his arms around the younger man's waist before kissing him softly on the lips. "You know me too well, don't you?"

A lovely shade of red spread across his cheeks, and Miyagi smiled. "Shut up!"

_He's so cute,_ Miyagi thought, pressing his lips against Shinobu's again. Shinobu mouth opened eagerly, and Miyagi deepened the kiss, pulling him closer. Shinobu felt so right in his arms, and _oh god_, how Miyagi loved kissing the younger man. He would choose _this_ over a movie in the cinema anytime.

Eventually, though, Shinobu ended the kiss, pushing Miyagi against the chest. "I want to see the book, before we start anything!"

"You can see it later," the older man growled impatiently. He hardened his grip around Shinobu's waist. "This is more important."

That statement earned him a glare from Shinobu. "No, not before I've seen that book."

"Fine, fine," Miyagi said, lifting his hands in surrender. Sometimes he wondered how the hell he could be controlled that easily by a high school student. "It's in the bedroom … somewhere."

It took Shinobu quite some time to find the small book. He had scolded Miyagi the whole time for the untidiness of the room before he finally found the book under the bed. Miyagi had no idea how it ended up there, though.

Shinobu sat down on the bed and flipped trough the pages, reading them for a while before turning to the credits-page. His eyes widened and his eyebrows disappeared behind his fridge. He looked up after a second, a mocking smirk on his face. "When did you buy this book?" he asked.

Miyagi was taken a back by the question, but answered seriously. "Can't remember. Why?"

Shinobu laughed then. "This book was published _seven years ago_. Of course some of the places listed here don't exist anymore!"

Miyagi snagged the book out of the other boy, who was now laughing hysterically. The year of publication _was_ seven years ago. Miyagi felt his face grow hot in embarrassment, and he hurried to hide it by walking towards the wardrobe to change his clothes.

"This is seriously the funniest thing ever," Shinobu said from behind him between laughter. "Next time, let _me_ plan our date, OK?"

* * *

Remember to review!


End file.
